


living

by cyrusbarrone



Series: change [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: AU alternate storyline, Ficlet, M/M, s02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Isaiah take in their victory at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



> these two are really nice to write little ficlets about. this was based off the prompt of 'living'.

“Shit," Isaiah laughed, cheeks fattening from his grin.

"Shit," Michael agreed.

Isaiah turned to him, his lip, Michael noticed, was swollen with blood and his eye was busted. But he was delighted, laughter falling out if him without thought, hands clasping his head as his feet spun him in the gravel. 

Michael found himself joining in, eyes growing wide in his own disbelief. His feet took him in a rough gravel circle, spinning and turning.

People were watching them. Flashes of eyes in the dark, orange from the factory fire.

"Didn't know you could throw a punch," Isaiah said, recalling the nights events. His feet crunched in the ground as he planted himself straight ahead of Michael. His lip glinted with an ooze of red as he smirked. Isaiah lifted a fist, lips curling back and white of teeth flashing as he brought the flat of his knuckles gently against Michael's jaw. "Smack."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please tell me what you think. <3
> 
> i can also be found at frankc4stle.tumblr.com


End file.
